Human Soldier
The Human Soldier is a major human enemy in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. Human Soldiers are stationed on the unknown planet in that game, which is also inhabited by Grubs and Falkoks. They are hostile to the Marine. They can be found in all early levels of the game, 1-10. The Human Soldiers are hostile to Grubs, and most likely hostile to Falkoks as well, though they share no in-game contact. They employ a large variety of weapons, from pistols to rocket Launchers. These enemies are initially encountered with little armor and no helmets. As the levels progress however, their armor and weapons become more effective. However, the Human Soldiers remain weak in comparison to the Grubs and Falkoks appearing in later levels. Weapon Variety Pistol C-01p These are the very basic of the Human Soldier army, most likely the low ranks. They use a less advanced version of the Pistol C-01p. They are probably scouts or recruits. They usually have very little to no armor and can be dispatched very easily. Even in large numbers, units with the Pistol are not as big of a threat as other enemies are, and can be killed with ease. Assault Rifle C-01r Another common unit encountered throughout the campaign, these soldiers can first be seen wearing little armor and carrying a less advanced version of the Assault Rilfe C-01r, but later in the campaign, they can be seen wearing much tougher armor. In a group, they can be a moderate threat, although they will occasionally shoot each other in the back, for they don't have the best aim along with the weapon's massive bullet spread. Shotgun C-01s Shotgun-wielding soldiers are not as common as the Assault Rifle-wielding soldiers but can still be seen often. These soldiers form the backbone of the Human Soldier army and are generally well armored, while their shotguns can dish out a large amount of damage. It is not always the shot that hurts the most, but the force you hit the wall that does. Multiple shotgun soldiers can be very dangerous and should be dealt with quickly if the Marine hopes to survive. Rocket Launcher These units are rather uncommon compared to the other soldiers. Using nothing but a Rocket Launcher and wearing some tough armor, these soldiers can be very dangerous. Their weapons pack a great deal of force behind them and can slam the Marine against walls, killing him instantly. These soldiers can be found in the later levels. Plasma Cannon There are very few Human Soldiers that utilize the Plasma Cannon and are some of the most deadly because of their weapons as well as their tough medium-grade armor. The weapon is much like the Rocket Launcher in that the actual shot isn't what kills you but the force at which it throws you against the all is what does. These soldiers are usually seen in the later levels battling Elite Grubs. Tips The most obvious way to deal with a Human Soldier is to fire at their head. If it is unprotected then it will deal massive damage, but even if protected, it will still deal large amounts of damage. They are much easier to attack if they are unaware of the Marine's presence for you can sneak up on them and get the first shot. High damage weapons such as the Plasma Cannon or Rocket Launcher are optimal because they can usually be killed with one shot. Trivia * It is unknown as to why they are enemies with the Marine. They immediately attack the Marine on their first encounter with him, suggesting they treat all unknown individuals as threats. The Marine could have also been viewed as a trespasser in their military installation. * They use all of the weapons the Marine uses in Forward to the Past. * The visor color can vary, from red, yellow, and green, probably showing ranks or classes. * These are NOT Civil Security, because they are stationed on a different planet, and they wear very different armor, not the Civil Security's signature brown armor. * In the very first levels of the first game, these soldiers do not wear helmets. There are two types of helmet-less soldiers: the dark brown-haired soldier, and the blonde-haired soldier. * Human Soldiers are the only know faction to use Grubs; it is unknown if Grubs are used by other factions as well. * The leader of these soldiers remains unknown; ranks are difficult to determine, as each human soldier wears similar attire. * They have a resemblance to red and blue versions of the Marine skin in Plazma Burst 2. * In PB:FttP, if the Marine's helmet level is upgraded to level 1, he will look almost identical to the Human Soldiers. * Human Soldiers seem more advanced, yet less specialized than the Civil Security. * They can shoot through glass walls without breaking them. * They are the only characters that have a visually-moving mouth when speaking. * human soldiers have teams 1. red 2. green 3. yellow 4.unhelmet and heads weakpoint chest and legs no weak head weak Human_Soldier.PNG|Red visored soldier. Has lots of health and is the strongest type. Human_Soldier2.PNG|Green visored soldier. Second most powerful type. Human_Soldier3.PNG|Yellow visored soldier. Little more powerful than unprotected soldiers. like you dude MarineLevel1PBFTTP.PNG|Marine with helmet level 1, note how he looks like a Human Soldier. Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Humans Category:Enemies